Abandon
by Kindred01
Summary: Ginny died in the chamber of Secrets and Harry was blamed, very one he thought he could trust turned their back on him as they sent him to hell.
1. Chapter 1

'BOY WHO LIVED INNOCENT OF YOUNGEST WEASLEY'S MURDER' read the headlines. The wizarding world froze in terror as they read the Daily Prophet_. '3 years we forgot that a 12 year old was sent to Azkaban for the dead of Ginevra Weasley, the boy in question was our boy who lived. He was sent without so much a trail to see if he was indeed guilty but it seem that our Minster Riddle had found proof that we abandon a child in the most darken place known to the wizarding world. We don't know what state Mr Potter is in but all we know is that during his stay he was turned into a vampire to keep him from dying. _

_The Minster's Healer was called in in a rush when Auror had been seen carrying a young man into the Minster's own manor along with another man who wore tatted robes of an Azkaban prisoner we don't know the identity of this tall thing prisoner but we believe it was another innocent that former Minster Fudge to throw behind bar along with Dumbledore so called leader of Light. _

_I have one thought on this if we let a 12 year old rot in the worst place in the world what damage have we done if Who must not be named is really back. Will the boy who lived want to save a world who turned their back on him? Will he watch as we burn at the hands of the Dark Lord and his follower? I wouldn't blame him one bit he leaves us.'_

It has been 3 years since Harry was sent to the Azkaban and the wizarding world had all but forgotten him. Until Minster Cornelius Fudge suddenly went insane and leap though a window to his death and then a man that no one heard of slipped into power without much notices and become the new Minster of Magic. Minster Tom Riddle. He push for Harry to have a trail that he was denied by the former Minster. He has proof that Harry was innocent of the crimes he was accused off and he was going to let the world know and destroy the people who put him there.

It was a private trial but the shock waves of what happen shook everyone and very thing. Minster Riddle stood in front of a mass of people moments after the trail and waited for the dark haired man to talk, his eyes were cold blue as he looked at the crowed before him. He waited for them the settle as camera flashed and quills scratched on the parchment "This is a painful reminder of what the former Minster left behind him and his people." He stopped and looked to the young man to his left.

No one recognised the boy his hair was long and his thin frame his green eyes were dark and looked anywhere other than the crowd, there was a man behind him a tall with long dark wavy thick hair his eyes were steel blue as he scanned the crowed with a stone face as he warped his arms around the teen and placed his hand on the 6 month bump. "3 years ago our so called leaders decide to send 12 year old Harry James Potter to Azkaban for the murder of Ginevra Molly Weasley. He was accused and never given a trail he was just throw into hell. I was sicken when I heard a 12 year old was sent to that place, I went to see him while he was there and I saw no killer I saw a broke child trying to find comfort it the arms Sirius Black ." There was group gasp at the name of the mass murderer "Another man who was wrongly accused of murder and of being traitor. After a whole day of reading the so called files on both of them and decide that a fair trial was to be set."

No one said a word as the Minster spoke, they looked at the man and the boy the dark haired boy had tears in his eyes that were running pink down his cheeks and turned to hid his face in the older man's chest and it dawned on the large mass people that this young 15 year old boy was Harry Potter. "During Harry's stay in Hell he was abused by the guards and left to die without food and water. If it wasn't for Sirius Black he would have died." He turned to both of them "I am sorry you were let down by those you should have been able to trust." He told them.

Sirius nodded and step forward keeping his arms around Harry as he held out his hand "Thank you Minster Riddle not for helping me but for helping Harry." He said, the reporters flashed their cameras as they watched Sirius Black shake the hands of the beloved Minster

"If you both sign this document everything you lost will be restated and damages will be paid to you and your Bonded." Tom said, Harry just looked at him and shook his hand before he signed the document. Then Sirius guided Harry down of the podium as the crowed parted and let them though towards a car that that was waiting for them. When they were near freedom something casted a shadow over their path.

Sirius snarled at the old man in front of them as Harry looked blankly at them still not saying a word since coming out the court room. The old man smiled and held out his arms to boy "Harry my brave boy…" Sirius pulled Harry back and growled at the old man and the people behind him

"Don't you dare call him your brave boy, you turned your back on him all of you. You have no idea what he's been though he will not be returning to Hogwarts and neither with our child." He snarled, his eyes turning back and his fangs grew the crowd gasped as Harry tugged his arm and made the man looked down at him

"Please let just go." Harry whispered "I don't want them to know." He asked, his eyes pleaded with him. Sirius turned his back from Dumbledore and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He didn't care that they were being watched for 3 years it was just them against the rest of them.

"Come on my little Dark Phoenix." Everyone froze at the man's words and it made him smirk as he stood up straighter and looked at them all including Dumbledore, the reminds of the Order of the Phoenix "Don't pretend you didn't know that you sent a Phoenix to prison and now he is a Dark one and if any of you so much as try to make him see your Light I will let him burn you." The vampire spat

"Sirius I think…" Dumbledore started to speak when Sirius snarled letting his vampire side show to all before the Minster stepped in moving in between them

"Harry was a Phoenix when he was sent him Azkaban and you know when a human Phoenix is make when a Phoenix cries on a wound to save them. In their first week a human Phoenix is weak and if they are mistreated in those weeks they will turn Dark."

Dumbledore sneered and looked towards Harry who down at his bump " Harry will not be returning to Hogwarts he will be home schooled by the best in his or her field you will not permitted near their home or any of those who accused him and abandon him." The Minster said, Dumbledore gritted his teeth as he looked at Tom Riddle the man he know to be Lord Voldemort

"You turned them against me." He said to him in front of very one.

It was no secret that the two men hated each other but this was all out war for Harry Potter "No I think you will find turning your back on him and sending a child to prison is what done it." He said calmly "Black take Harry to the car and head to your new home, I had it cleaned it up for you and your… lawyer is at your home along with Remus."

"Thank you." Sirius said as she guided Harry away from Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione. Who all wanted to talk to him but the boy barely look at them as Sirius took him to the car.

They sat in the back of the car Sirius looking all around in wonder it being his first time sat in one as the driver started to drive "Do you think I should have said something?" Harry asked as he looked out the window as the passing buildings

"No, they betrayed you cub." Sirius said as he took his hand into his own and kissed the top of the hand

"I know I know but…you're right you and our pup is all I need." Harry said as he looked back at the man, Harry shifted closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder "I'm scared, I don't want to lose this one as well."

"You won't cub, those guards were evil pigs for what they done and I am glad Tom killed them."

"Tom is Voldemort." Harry said as he looked between the front seats of the car, Sirius was quiet as he looked out the window as he held his mate

"Better the devil you know." He said "How about we invite Remus to live with us."

"He is your husband." Sirius sighed and hooked his fingers under the young vampire's chin and make him look up at him

"He will understand love, he's been bonking Severus for years." The teen frowned as he looked up at him

"As in Potion master dungeon, bat Severus Snape who hates me." Harry asked as the older vampire chuckled and leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"The very man."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore felt old, as he looked up at the small group of people in front of him all wanting answered Molly sat there crying into her Ginny's hank chief as Arthur sat in the sit quiet his hand were twisting in the other hand. Ron and Hermione stood on other ends of the room neither talking to each other, Hermione sat on a sit her head down facing the ground as Ron seem to be looking far off "You told us he was guilty." Arthur finely said, his voice was strained and broken as he looked up at the old man "You said he killed her that he was dark but he wasn't was he Dumbledore?" The red headed man asked

"Arthur I am as shock as you are." He said "I swear if I knew that he was a Phoenix…"

"Where is Forks?" Hermione whispered, everyone looked at her and she nodded towards the empty perch "That bird would not leave unless you done something dark." She said as she looked down at feet "We jumped quickly to that thought he was guilty that he killed Ginny that we never stopped to ask did he?" She cried

"He did it he was the only one with her!" Ron snapped at her.

Hermione shook her head and wiped her tears away from her eyes as she looked up at them "I got a letter from Harry." She said

"What?" The whole room yelled at her

"Why did he contact you?" Molly snapped at her, the young girl wiped her eyes again on her sleeves as Dumbledore's door open, Molly smiled as she saw her twins "Fred, George you came back." She with happy tears now running down her cheeks. Both boy's looked at her before walking over Hermione. "W…What?" Molly asked

"Sorry Mother but we're here to collect Hermione on Harry's request."

"Harry? Boy's I think you need to tell us very thing." Dumbledore said, as he stood up and looked at them.

Fred and George looked at each other as Hermione rested her head against George chest and cried as he hugged her "Why is Harry talking to you?" The old wizard asked

"We didn't turn our backs on him, we didn't tell everyone he was heir of Slytherin and that he was evil child." Fred said, George hummed

"What was he said Fred 'the face of evil hides behind an innocent child's face.'" George said, very one was quiet as they talked "Harry has forgiven Hermione because he knows she was strung a long and blackmailed by you lost, we also been asked to take her somewhere safe." The boy told them

"Safe? Hogwarts is the safest place in England." Molly said

"No it's not Toll's, murderous teachers, giant snakes and finely you head master." Fred said coldly "Oh by the way Harry wants his money back very last penny." They turned their backs and started to lead a tearful girl with them.

A tall dusty blonde hair man walked into the living room and stood at the door, he fiddles with this well-worn cardigan Sirius smiled at him and held out his arms as the amber eyed man walked up to the vampire and embraced him "Oh god Siri I tried to get back as soon as I could." He said sadly, as he took in his scent, he could smell it all he could even smell Harry all over. He let out a little whimper as he buried his face into the man's chest. Harry watches his eyes never leaving the wolf seeing him for the first time because any photos of Sirius and Remus with his mother and father were never shown to him, never put into that photo book Hagrid gave him, he felt guilty about his and Sirius inmate time together about the child they lost and about the one they will have.

"It's okay I know that old man kept you away." Sirius said "Come and met our mate." He whispered as he led Remus to the young vampire on the chair.

The wolf looked down at the boy curled up on the sofa under a soft green blanket, it was painfully clear what the 3 years has done to Harry, bags under his eyes pale skin he looked like the worst case scenario for a vampire. He had seen the healer's reports on both of them but he was violently sick. He walked over to Harry "Oh cub." He whimpered as he dropped to his knees and laid his head on the boy's knees and cried as he buried his head on the boy's knees. Harry looked shocked as he placed his hand on the wolf's head before looking up at Sirius he didn't know what to say "I'm so sorry I wanted to adopt you when your mother and father died and Merlin I tried but Dumbledore wouldn't let because I could hurt you." He looked up at Harry with sad amber eyes "I would never hurt you and Moony never hurt you he loves you and when we heard what happen we…we tried to save you…"

"Remus I don't blame you, they kept you from me I never even knew about you and Sirius. It's me who should be sorry." The wolf looked confused at him as Sirius sighed and moved sit on the arm sofa and let Harry rest against him as he closed his eyes

"You have nothing to feel sorry for my angel." Sirius whispered to him

"I do, you and Remus are mated and I got in between you two, we lost a child and we're going to have another…"

"Harry listen to me, me and Remus our relationship open yes we are Husbands and mates but Remus is mated to Severus and so was when we weren't snarking at each other. You have not gotten in our way that would be Peter and prison." Sirius said softly

"I don't think professor Snape would see it that way." Harry said as he rubbed his bump.

Snape had walked into the house he didn't know what to think as he moved towards the voices and he felt his chest tighten as his mates reassure Harry that he wasn't getting in the way "I don't think professor Snape would see it that way." Harry said, Snape stood in the door way looking at the scene before him and saw a broken child and it made him feel sick to think how horrid he was to the boy.

"You're not in the way." He found himself saying, Harry looked up at him with wide eyes as Sirius and Remus looked up at the dark haired man "Your…You're not in the way and your welcome in our wired pack." He said, he spent enough time with Remus to know what to say, but he swallowed as the boy looked at him as if he was reading him

"You hate me?"

"If I didn't pretend I hated you and if Dumblefuck knew I wanted to pick you up and hug you when I ever saw you cry, he would have made sure you were never near me." Severus said, Harry blinked at him before he sighed "I dislike James and I had dislike Sirius but I loved your mother as sister and I was so happy when she asked me to be you uncle."

"My uncle?" Harry whispered as he watched Snape walk closer to him

"Yes, it was even put in their Will that if anything happen to them you were to come to me, Remus and Sirius."

Tom stood at the door and smiled at the small pile on the sofa, he walked in and watched a large try of tea popped onto the table, Harry looked up at him "The rest of your new tutors will arrive in a two weeks if that is alright with you?" Tom asked him, Harry nodded as watched the man moved around the room to the sofa and sat near Severus. The other untangled themselves from Harry, Sirius picked Harry up and placed him on his lap as he sat down on the sofa warping his arms around the teen. "I'm sorry Harry." Tom said, the dark haired boy looked at him confused

"Sorry?" Harry asked

"I'm sorry I didn't take you with me after you passed out from the phoenix tears." Harry frowned at him

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked

"I was still weak and if I was caught they would have killed me." Sirius hissed at him as he nuzzled Harry's neck

"So you let him take the blame for something you did!" It was Remus who spoke up, Tom looked blankly at him before taking a deep breath

"I didn't think they would, Harry was their golden boy Dumbledore's little puppet. I regret what happen which is why I worked hard to get you out and turn the tables on your old friends." Harry nodded and leaned back in the vampire's hold watching him

"What about our… our deal?" Harry asked, Remus looked up from where he was on the floor still and frowned

"What deal?" He asked looking worried,

"I will Marry Tom when I am of age." Harry said, Remus and Snape looked around at the Minster of magic and with a shock look on their face

"How could you? He just got out of hell and you are black mailing him?" Severus asked, he felt very protective of Harry and he wish he was from the beginning

"I'm not black mailing him." The Dark Lord said

"Harry's is a Dark Phoenix and he will need someone who is as strong as he is one he reaches of age and Tom is the best person for him." Sirius said, Harry looked up at him and smiled at him softly

"It was me who asked about the marriage." Harry told them.

Week later…

Harry spent most of his time a sleep or drinking blood and Sirius was worried. He knew what Harry went though he spent many night hearing his pup cry he had watched as the guards abused him. He just wanted to protect his small family the best he can. Sirius didn't hear the fire place light up nor did he hear the front door open but Tom and his healer appeared in the living room where he was pacing. "I came to see Harry?" The Healer said, Sirius looked at him and nodded

"I'm worried about him." Sirius said as he ran his fingers though his hair "Can you check him out again, he's always sleeping and drinks only blood, I know he's new born but he should be able to eat some solids." The healer nodded

"He will need time to adjust to this life but I will look at him." He told him as he walked out the room. Tom watched the healer leave before looking back at the older vampire

"I had Lucius check Harry's vault as he is your Lawyer." Sirius looked at him and waited for him to continue "It seem that Dumbledore took it upon himself to drain Harry's vault and gave everything away." The vampire was about to open his mouth when someone answered

"I want it back." Both men looked around at the young man at the door leaning on the healer, Harry still looked tired and very pale even compared to Sirius

"I was just going to say that." Sirius smiled at him as healer guided Harry over to him and Tom

"I want it all back I don't care how but it's mine he had no right." Harry snarled as he looked up at the new Minster of Magic

"Oh don't worry my little phoenix I will make them pay." The man grinned.

The healer coughed making them remember he's in the room, Tom took a seat pulling the 15 year old down onto his lap while Sirius sat next to them and pulled Harry on his lap leaving his feet on Tom's lap. "Well one the child you're carrying is draining you of your magic which is why your tired all the time you need spend more time with the baby's father." The teen frowned at him and looked back at Sirius

"I do." Harry said

"No I mean…" Harry's eyes widen and made an O shape with his mouth

"You mean sex." Sirius grinned as he nuzzled Harry's neck as the teen tried to look anywhere but Tom's face

"I know what you been though has been… well there is no words to describe it really, but you survived Harry with your soul and sanity intact and I know of your lost but this child will survive." Harry watched the man before smiled at him as he slipped off the men's lap and walked over to the healer and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He felt a soft gentle heat spread from the kiss on his forehead and it filled him with a happiness and a sound of a song filled his soul. He open his eyes and looked up at Harry and blinked at the red ring around his eyes "Thank you." The dark haired teen whispered to him before walking back to Tom and Sirius

"Well someone was blessed." Tom smiled as Harry rested against Sirius who placed his hand over the bump and rubbed small circles

"Thank you Harry." The healer smiled at him as he stood up "I will leave some more potions for you to take and…and I will be back in a week to check on the baby."


	3. Chapter 3

'_There is a new war being battled out, between Dumbledore and our Minster Tom Riddle over Harry Potter-Black. The young boy as we know was sent to Azkaban at the tender age of 12 without a trail, he was freed when Minster Riddle found out that the boy was saved by Dumbledore's Phoenix during the Chamber ordeal, thus making the boy a human phoenix meaning he couldn't have hurt or killed anyone. Now Dumbledore is trying to get back on the boy's good side so far without so much luck._

_Harry Potter-Black took his mate's last night last week in a mating ceremony that was attended by Sirius Black' husband Remus Lupin and his Mate Severus Snape. Minster Riddle attended the ceremony along with the Black's lawyers Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco along with 4 of the Weasley who stood by Harry though his stay in Hell along with Miss Hermione Granger who seem to 'with' the Weasley Twins. _

_I spoke to Harry to find out just how he is adjusting to his life "I still have nightmares about my time there and I am struggling with depression. But I have my mate who has been with me since I was sent 'there' he was with me when we lost our first child and he was there when I need saving from death. I won't be anywhere without Sirius I own him my live and my love." Heart breaking words from a hurt boy. I wish him luck with his family and with the birth of their second child.'_

Month later…

Sirius laid on the bed with Harry his head pressed against the bump, his ear pressed into the stretched skin he closed his eyes and listen to the tiny heartbeat of their child "It's a strong heart beat I think it's a boy." The vampire said as he felt the gently pawing through the skin

"I think it's a girl, the magic feels feminine." He smiled as he ran his fingers though the man's long hair

"Your magic feels feminine didn't mean you came out like a girl." Sirius smirked looking at him, Harry tapped his head

"Hello I'm carrying a living a thing in my womb how girly can you get?"

"Hey is room for two more?" Came the voice, Harry looked at the door and smile as he saw Snape standing there with a werewolf, the wolf came bounding up to Harry and jumped onto the bed and licked him.

Harry let out a shriek of laughter as the large wolf licked his face moving to his bump and licking that to, Sirius smile at Harry laughed and the potion master smiled as well, he hadn't seen the teen smile since he walked into the house. "Moony that's enough your gonna make the boy's water brake." Severus said as the wolf stopped and rested his head Harry's lap looking grumpy. Wiping the tears out of his eyes Harry sat up and looked down at the werewolf

"Thank you moony your tongue is much more ticklish than Padfoot." Severus winced at thought and sat on the bed

"I would not let that mutt lick my face I have seen where he licks." He said as he slips his clothes off and walked into bed.

"Hey!" Sirius said pretending he was looking a little hurt as nuzzled into Harry's neck and kissed his bite mark.

Harry was in the bathroom and climbed out of the bath, and started to dry himself off before he looked in the mirror at himself as dried his bump and he dropped a towel and pressed his hand against the bump and felt his child push back at him. He smile at and then his smiled dropped as he realised that he passed 6 months "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled for his mate, sounds of the footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs as the vampire and one red head come running into the room, they stopped at the door and stood looking at Harry, the young vampire saw Charlie and pulled his dressing gown around him as Charlie covered him eyes

"Harry are you okay?" Sirius asked as he looked around the bath room to see if there was any hidden threats, when he found none he looked around at Harry who was sat there with pink tears starting running around down his cheeks

"I…It 7 months Siri I made 7 months I…I…I didn't reach…" It dawned quickly on Sirius and he walked up to his mate and warped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head before kissing him deeply

"Oh my little vampire shhh it's okay you made it passed 6." He whispered as he wiped Harry's tears away.

"I don't understand." Charlie said, as he put his wand away looking at them. He watched Harry as Sirius slipped his hand under the robe and rubbed the bump and it made him feel hit under the collar

"We… We lost our first child at 6 months." Sirius said with a sad smiled as held his mate, Harry looked at Charlie from the comfort of Sirius' marks

"T…The guards…they-they used a Cruciatus on me." The red head blinked at him before he walked over to Harry and let the teen hug him

"I'm so sorry Harry." He whispered, as he looked up at Sirius to make sure the vampire wasn't going to kill him for hugging his mate but the man was smiling at him.

"It's not your fault Charlie." Harry smiled sadly, the red head cupped his cheeks

"It's my family fault they could have asked questions they could have not believed very thing Dumbledore sprouted. I will never forgive them for what they have done to you Harry." He told him as he kissed him on the lips quickly "Come on I will cook some eggy bread."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at him as he kissed him back.

The red head gasped as he felt Harry's magic warm over him it made him shiver as he looked back at the dark haired boy smiled at him as he walked passed him back into the bed room. Charlie just seem to stare off in to space Sirius chuckle and patted his back "Keep it together Charlie boy." He told him as he walked in the bed room where Harry was getting dressed

"Umm yeah I am going to go and make some eggy bread." Charlie said his voice was croaky as he walked out the bath room and then out the bed room looking at the dark haired teen first.

Harry watched him leave and smile as he looked at Sirius who was laying on the bed "He likes you." The dark haired man said as he turned to look at Harry. The teen pulled on a large shirt and walked over to the bed

"I think I have enough lovers don't you?"

"Never hurts to have more than 3." The vampire chuckled as he sat up and looked at him with his head tilted, he reached out and took Harry's hips and brought him closer to him "Any How with your power you could do with have more out lets." Harry frowned

"Don't you think it's just a bit much tho, I have you and Remus and Severus, then there will be Tom." Harry said and looked down at the stormy blue eyes

"It's your phoenix blood Harry it calls for strong suitable mates to help balances your powers." Sirius told him softly making Harry smile a little as he leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
